Out of the Darkness
by Brackenfrond
Summary: Last time Adelaide checked, it wasn't the seventeen hundreds. Also, last she checked, the Templars were the bad guys, Assassin's were the good guys and she was the latter. Only, well, things didn't seem so simple any more. Oh, and it was Benji's fault. Totally Benji's fault.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it in the future, Adelaide would place a majority of the blame on Benji. He was the one who created the device. It was entirely his fault.

He'd been hired by Abstergo to work on the animus, to make the original design even better and, well, he needed the cash. What he didn't need to do was create a much smaller device which, apparently, had the ability to not just allow people to view genetic memories, but send them back to the period said genetic memories were set in.

This was, obviously, not a good thing. Since Adelaide had the necessary training, yet wasn't one of Abstergo's most wanted, she was tasked with getting the thing back.

This lead to her current predicament of running through the maze like halls of Abstergo, the device hidden under her jacket, alarms blaring as she cursed one Benji Dunmore under her breath. Couldn't he have at least mentioned the alarms?

To be honest, she probably should have expected such a device to be under high security, but still.

She needed to get out and Adelaide was clever enough to know the front entrance would be blocked off. She had a vague recollection of there being a way onto the roof. But that was no help - there was no way down, not unless she wanted to end up as a splatter on the pavement below...

Which would also destroy the device, putting an end to that problem.

For a second, Adelaide felt almost betrayed...used. Did the Assassins see her as another piece in a game of chess? To be used and lost when what she provided was no longer needed?

Then she heard the hammering of footsteps behind her, yelling and she ran towards the flight of stairs.

The air hitting her face was a cold relief, everything looking almost unearthly in the electric lights. She sucked in a sharp breath, walking closer to the edge. She glanced down, her stomach churning.

Adelaide's mind went back to the poem they used to read in school, and the lines in Latin - Dulce et Decorum est  
Pro patria mori. It is sweet and honourable to die for one's country. Replace one word with 'cause', it sounded a lot like what Adelaide was supposed to think. To feel.

She had always hated those lines.

Her eyes flickered between the device in her hands, and towards the ground. She only turned when she heard footsteps behind her. The men were wearing the typical security uniforms of Abstergo and they were closing in on her. She could almost feel the impending drop behind her. It was death, probably, either way - a splatter on the pavement or held by Templars. Or...

She had no clue where the device would send her, but Adelaide wasn't ready to die, not yet. She could feel it under her jacket, almost burning.

"There's nowhere to go." One of the guards said. "So come forward, away from the ledge. We might let you live."

"I think I'll go back." Adelaide retorted and, before they could comprehend her words, Adelaide had pressed the button on the device and everything went black and she felt like she was falling.

Maybe she would end up as a splatter on the pavement anyway.

XoxoX

When Adelaide came around, she realised she was wet. She was also alive, which meant that her stab in the dark plan hadn't failed.

There was a slight rocking motion and Adelaide was ultimately relieved that she didn't get seasick. Or, well, she'd overcome it.

She managed to swing her legs over one side - she was on a bed - and was relieved to note that she was still clothed. Though her combat boots were missing.

A flood of panic overcame her. Where was the device? If she was wet...Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!

"Calm down." Adelaide actually yelped at the sound of another voice, head whipping around to stare at the newcomer.

He was tall, a scar on one side of his face. He wore a dark coat, with red lapels. His hair was tied back and he looked friendly enough, not a threat. He had both hands up, a sign to show he was unarmed. Adelaide knew better.

"I know you have a hidden blade." Her voice sounded raw, shaky and she cursed herself internally. The man's eyes widened.

"You know who I am?"

"I have a vague idea." Adelaide coughed. "Where am I?"

"Just off the coast of Albany." The man said. "But you should know that, considering we found you in the middle of the ocean." His voice was curious, a question in it. Adelaide didn't bother answering it.

"Long story. I was...lead on, I suppose." His eyes softened at that.

"You were an Assassin." He said and only then did Adelaide notice the necklace hanging from one hand. The Assassins symbol glinted in what light was in the room and Adelaide's stomach churned.

"Can I..." She held out her hand and the man dropped the necklace into it. Adrian had given it to her and it hurt, to know that maybe he knew she was walking into an impossible mission. She blinked hastily, realising she was crying. "Sorry."

"Don't be." He'd knelt to be on her level, offering a handkerchief. Adelaide took it, dabbing at her eyes. "I understand. I was...I suppose it would be betrayed by those I called brothers. They shot me in the back rather literally." He smiled bitterly.

"Not quite as drastic. I was asked to retrieve a sort of device...only I didn't realise that the end result would end up with me dead or captured." Adelaide ran a hand through her still wet hair. "The device got me to the ocean I guess. It's probably at the bottom of the sea now - where it should be." There was a finality in that sentence that surprised Adelaide. Shay offered her a smile.

"I understand that. I'm Shay Cormac." He offered a hand. Adelaide took it.

"Adelaide. Adelaide Devare."

"There are some clothes in the dresser that may be a bit big, but I think you'll prefer to be wearing them instead of a dress. We'll be reaching land soon, so you might want to freshen up." Shay got to his feet. "Come onto the deck when you feel up to it." And he left.

Adelaide managed to make her way over to the drawers and open them. A simple, cream shirt was there, along with plain brown trousers, socks and a long, brown coat. She fingered her own jacket - it had a black hood and the lack of it would make her feel almost exposed. Still, she changed. Her own clothes would dry soon enough, and she would get some more inland - Shay would loan her money, right? The shirt was huge, almost long enough to reach her knees and the trousers were way too big. She kept with her black ones, cursing her tiny frame.

Being small was useful when sneaking around. Not so much when your hands were engulfed by shirt sleeves.

The coat was big, but warm. It reminded her of Adrian, and the thought hurt.

She hid the necklace under her shirt, found her boots next to the door and made her way onto deck.

The sea air was salty but it felt clean and fresh. The men were going about their business and Adelaide combed her fingers through her hair, suddenly self conscious. She would prefer a proper brush, but she couldn't find one. Maybe Shay would loan her one?

"Come up here, miss!" The voice startled her, and she turned to see a man with friendly eyes and a wide brimmed hat grinning at her. "Might be safer than being lower down." Adelaide wasn't sure about that, but headed up anyway, the man steadying her.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. The name's Christopher Gist."

"Adelaide Devare."

"I know. Shay's first mate." He said at Adelaide's confused look.

"Also a bloody eavesdropper." Shay added. Adelaide muffled a laugh...Or attempted to. "Your hair's still a mess."

"I'd tie it back." Adelaide hummed. "I couldn't find a brush."

"We can sort that out later." Gist decided. "Captain, you might want to see this."

Shay turned, along with Adelaide, and the first thing she saw was smoke. Something was burning. On fire. Shay cursed loudly and colourfully.

"Kesegowaase got here first." He growled and Adelaide stared.

"Kesegowaase?"

"An Assassin." Shay said, but was giving her an odd look. "Shouldn't you know that? Wait, never mind, the Colonel -"

"We'll dock. We'll help him." Gist murmured and Shay nodded, before steering his ship into dock.

He swung over onto the dock, before turning to face them again.

"Keep her safe, Gist - the ship and our guest."

"Hell no, I'm coming with you!" She could help Shay. Bits and pieces of her memories were rushing back to her, on what happened here. Who Kesegowaase was and what the Assassins did and she could help Shay. Yes, there was a victory for him, he didn't die here, but he saved her life. She owed him a debt. Adelaide made to jump over, only to be restrained by an arm around her waist. Gist, the prat, was stopping her from following Shay.

"Aye aye, Captain." And Shay was off, lost in the crowds and, as soon as he was out of sight, Gist released Adelaide, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to know what that was, do I?"

"Probably not. He saved my life. You both did." Adelaide frowned, staring at the city. Something was off...but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I owe him a debt."

"And rushing into something and getting yourself killed isn't going to help with that." Gist retorted, though his voice was gentle. "Shay has been in worse scrapes before - he will reach the Colonel and keep himself safe."

"...the Colonel?"

"Yes, you won't know him. George Monro?" Gist started at Adelaide's curse and let out a yell when she leapt over the side of the boat. "What are you doing?!"

"Hopefully saving a man's life!" Adelaide yelled back. Gist stared. "You coming or what?"

Chris snapped out of his daze, ordering one of the men to watch the ship, before vaulting over himself.

"How do you -"

"Trust me - come on!" And Adelaide was running, trying to figure out where the hell it happened, where she had to go. It was a fire, she recalled vaguely from Adrian's rants. So look for a fire - easier said than done, she thought.

Then Adelaide smelt smoke, strong and cloying and that would be it, wouldn't it? She followed her nose, ignoring the part of her brain screaming at her to run.

"Move out of the way!" She yelled as she reached the burning house, people crowding it. She was ignored, much to her annoyance, and ended up weaving her way through, wasting valuable time. Seconds, which could be used to save a life. Idiots.

Chris was following her and they stood in front of the burning house, the heat scalding. "Good God...the Colonel…"

"Is in there." Adelaide took off the coat, thrusting it into Gist's arms. "I'm off in."

"Wai -" Gist's protest was cut off as Adelaide ran into the flames. She was vaguely aware that this was the second time in a day she'd walked into a life or death situation. She tore off some of the sleeve of her shirt, using it to cover her mouth and nose. Her eyes were watering, her lungs tight. The heat was almost too much, but Adelaide kept moving.

She eventually saw the Colonel, on the floor, eyes fluttering back and forth, breathing haggard and rough and coughing, burned terribly and Adelaide felt her stomach churning. She had never seen anyone injured - she knew how to heal, yes, but she was inexperienced. Still young.

She managed to kneel next to him, coughing as she moved to check the man's pulse. His eyes flickered to her and Adelaide let out a sigh of relief. It was steady, getting weaker, but still there. She moved the cloth from her mouth, coughing as smoke filled her lungs, a sudden change, but still placed it over Monro's mouth.

"Colonel Monro!" That was Shay, and Adelaide could have cried as he hefted the older man into his arms. He shot Adelaide a sharp look, before jerking his head - a silent gesture to follow him out which Adelaide did, stumbling slightly.

The sun hurt her eyes, and she blinked before taking in gulps of air desperately, enough to clear her head of the fogginess overtaking it. The crowd gathered around Shay, who was clutching the Colonel, weakly breathing, to him almost desperately.

"Give the man some air!" Adelaide barked out. "Someone get me water - not salt. Alcohol for the burns. Shay!" Shay started at Adelaide's yell. "Get him somewhere where the air is clear."

"Yes ma'am." And he began to move, still holding the Colonel close to him. Chris was staring.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. Since when do you know how to treat a man who's been trapped in a burning building?"

"Since I recalled basic training. Most of this is guess work." Adelaide swallowed heavily, brushing hair behind her ears and accepting water and alcohol from the men who gave her them. "Wish I had clingfilm. Fuck it, this'll do." She held out the bucket of water to Gist, who took it, before darting off after Shay.

"What should I -"

"Keep holding him - can't risk his body temperature lowering while treating the burns." Adelaide said. "Keep talking to him. Tell him who I am, what I'm doing."

"I can hear you." The Colonel's voice was quiet, raspy, and Adelaide cursed herself.

"Should've got you out sooner, my apologies." She tore a strip of fabric off her shirt, balled it up and wet it, before gently cleaning the burns. Monro hissed. "Sorry."

"No. It's...who are you?"

"Adelaide Devare. Shay here fished me out of the Atlantic."

"Pacific."

"Gesundheit." Adelaide managed a cheeky grin. "Going to have to remove your ring, sir." Monro hesitated for a minute. "Don't worry, you'll get it back - your hand's burnt, though. Have to remove it."

"...Alright." Adelaide gestured for Gist to take the ring - it would be boiling hot, and he had gloves - and she carefully cleaned his hand.

"Alcohol to stop infection. This'll sting." She warned, before setting to work. The Colonel held up well, Shay not releasing him from his hold. A few minutes later she pulled back. "That's the best I can do without proper medical supplies. Bed rest and clean air. No running around until those burns heal. You may be left with scarring - not on your face, they are shallow, but your hand maybe." Shay raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?"

"I was trained to know this." Adelaide huffed. "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm useless."

"I wasn't implying -"

"You sort of were." Adelaide retorted. Gist cleared his throat.

"We should be heading back to the Morrigan." The Colonel let out a desperate noise.

"The Manuscript! The Assassin - he -"

"Breathe, Colonel. Breathe." Adelaide soothed. "We'll get it back. Calm yourself - you need to breathe. Smoke got into your lungs, you need to breathe."

"I think he understands, Miss Devare."

"Shut it, Cormac."

"He took the Manuscript, Shay." The Colonel said. "The Assassins have it." Shay and Gist sucked in equally sharp breaths, Shay's laced with a curse. Adelaide frowned.

"A Manuscript?"

"We'll explain later. On the Morrigan." And before Adelaide could protest, Shay was already walking off, after setting the Colonel down onto his feet and helping him to walk.

Watching George Munro stumble along with Shay's help, Adelaide couldn't help but think that maybe she'd messed up something very key.

Colonel Monro was supposed to die. But he didn't because of her. Messing up history was bad.

That was when she felt her steps grow uneven, her vision getting blurry. Her head was pounding like someone was trapped in it, banging at the sides, wanting to get out. She reached out, touching a wall and leaning against it. Adelaide was vaguely aware of Gist calling out for Shay to stop and when she saw his face, it was flickering...as though he was not really there.

Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Adelaide's dreams were weird.

Normally when she slept, it didn't consist of dreams. It was just black until she awoke again. This time, pictures and images and things like videos.

Adrian with his messy brown hair and skin, slightly dark like hers, consorting with the Mentor about the device, not protesting when the older man mentioned the very high risk of her not returning. Betraying her, showing no emotion, no concern.

Benji was next, slightly curly blond hair falling into his face as he worked on his device, and when Adelaide yelled at him to stop, she found herself muted.

Finally, she found herself atop the roof of Hunter's house - Hunter, who owned what could be a mansion, who had a daughter - with Blair, her sandy hair pulled out of her face. "What is falling like?" The words came out of Adelaide's mouth without her consent and Blair turned to look at her.

"Like flying, but with the pain of hitting the ground. Liberating, but only for a little while." The taller girl grinned. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Adelaide shrugged. "Why did you leave the Templars?" Blair froze.

"Do me a favour Adelaide, and don't ask me that."

"I..."

"Please."

"You can trust me. Honestly." And Blair opened up, spilled everything. Like it had prevented her from moving, from truly being free.

Her tale didn't fit though, with Adelaide's current dealings with Templars. Surely they weren't as bad as Blair claimed? Blair laughed when she voiced that.

"Maybe you're right. You'll have to wake up to see, though."

XoooX

"You know, we have to stop meeting like this." Was the first thing Adelaide managed to croak out, finding herself in a bed, with Shay sitting at the foot of it. The dark haired captain merely grunted.

"You could have gotten yourself killed...but you saved George's life." His expression wavered, as though he really, really didn't want to thank her. He did anyway. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Adelaide replied. "Can I have something to drink?"

"I have got you something." Shay's head turned at the sound of Gist's voice, his first mate standing in the doorway. He was holding a cup of something. "The Colonel was asking for you, Shay. I can deal with Adelaide." Shay nodded in thanks, before leaving. Gist made his way over, helping Adelaide to sit up and allowing her to drink. She thought it was water. "We need to talk."

"In a bit." She pulled away, running a hand down her face. "I need to...figure out some stuff."

"You knew the Colonel was going to get hurt." Gist said, taking a seat, face serious. "You saved him."

"If I hadn't, he would have died." Adelaide replied. "I think I told you that. I...I need to start from the beginning. But...it's complex."

"Something to do with the device you were looking for?" Gist asked, voice soft and, oh yeah, he'd eavesdropped on her and Shay's conversation.

"I...yes. One of my friends, Benji, created it. It had the ability to...to send a person through time." She refused to look at Gist. "I was sent to retrieve it. I was trapped - death forward or back. I used it to escape. To live." She raised her head. Gist's eyes were wide, disbelieving. Of course they were. "I was sent to the middle of the ocean, sometime in the eighteenth century, apparently."

"So...you're saying you come from the future?" Gist sounded slightly sceptical. Adelaide sighed.

"It's how I knew the Colonel was supposed to die. How I managed to save him. It's how I know Shay saved you from being hung. It's how I know you're looking for the precursor sites. How I know you shouldn't even bother. Those who came before cause nothing but trouble. They leave death and destruction wherever they are."

"How...never mind." Gist shook his head. "Shouldn't you be worried that you've saved George and possibly changed the world?"

"Probably." Adelaide admitted. "But I'm not. He...what I know of Monro from what I've read, he was a good man. Templar or not, even the books the Assassins have on him don't fault him too much. I was never too inclined to believe what they told me word for word, anyway. Especially when they refer to Shay as a traitor." Her nose wrinkled at that, her annoyance coming through. "He did what he thought was right. I admired him for that."

"I think anyone would." Gist's voice had gone low, quiet at that, filled with something Adelaide couldn't put a name to. More than just the admiration she felt towards the Irish man - something anyone could feel. She knew that, in this time, what she thought Gist was feeling, and only thought not confirmed, it was...indecent, she supposed. She knew at some point it was a capital punishment and it made her sick to think that, possibly, he could be hung if her suspicions were correct. She heard Gist clear his throat, almost hastily. "I mean, he turned his back on people he called his friends - was shot in the back. He...he…" The first mate sounded distressed and Adelaide, almost instinctively, reached out to touch his hand. To comfort.

She met his eyes, and it hurt her to see they were worried. When she'd first seen him, his face was jovial and kind and even impressed. Adelaide offered a smile.

"I understand." She said, and Gist's entire posture relaxed, eyes losing their almost hunted look. "And I won't mention it to Shay unless you give me the all clear."

"I...thank you."

"Don't mention it." Adelaide patted Gist's hand, before withdrawing her own "Where are we headed?"

"New York." Gist pulled back, sitting up straighter. "We need to report back to the Grandmaster. To the inner circle. I'm assuming you know who is in it, though?"

"Um...Charles Lee, William Johnson. You, of course." Adelaide bit her lip. "Um, Jack Weeks? I know that John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey and Benjamin Church are also Templars. Colonel Monro…" She trailed off. "I think that's it. I'm not sure, though. Shay eventually joins you - and I'm guessing that is what the meeting's about." She glanced up at Gist, who nodded.

"Yes. That's right." He hummed. "I could see if the Grandmaster will have a talk with you, if you want. He already knows to expect an extra guest - Charles will be meeting us. Hopefully with clothes that actually fit."

"Oh good Lord I hope so." Adelaide blurted out, immediately flushing and Gist laughed heartily.

"Get some rest." His eyes twinkled with humour. "If you can't, feel free to join the crew. Ignore any stares they give you - superstitious lot."

"Noted. Thanks." Gist's eyes softened and he reached over, as though to ruffle her hair fondly, but thought better of it and awkwardly withdrew his hand.

"No problem, Miss Devare."

"Please, Gist, call me Adelaide."

"Then call me Christopher."

XoooX

Adelaide didn't know how long she'd been asleep for, but at least she was still on the ship, could hear the sound of the waves against the hull. Someone had left her clothes, now dry, on a chair, along with a sword, a pistol and - to her surprise - her hidden blade. She suspected Gist - no, wait, Christopher. Chris.

She sorted herself out, discarding the destroyed shirt for her old one, tugging her black jacket on and then pulling the coat she had been given by Shay the other day. It was warm and was like an extra layer of armour. She strapped the blade to her arm, checking to see if the mechanism still worked, which it God.

When she was completely dressed, sword sheathed at her left hip, gun at her right, she made her way above deck.

The sea air that hit her face was refreshing and she closed her eyes, listening to the sound of sea shanties and waves crashing. When she'd taken enough in, she opened her eyes and looked around. Shay was at the wheel, Chris by his side. Monro was at his other, the wounds still visible but, hey, he was alive.

"Awake at last I see!" Chris called and Adelaide's lips twitched up into a smile. "Come on up - we'll be reaching New York soon enough."

"We will?" Adelaide asked, while making her way up to stand next to the colonel. "Mind if I have a look at your hand?" Monro held it out and Adelaide unwound the bandages - fresh ones, probably applied by Shay - carefully.

"Aye. Lookout reported the docks." Shay was the one who answered. "About snapping yesterday -"

"If I hear a 'sorry', I will punch you Cormac." Adelaide cut him off, rewrapping the bandages. Chris snorted and Monro's lips twitched. "You were worried. It's understandable." Shay blinked, but managed a smile.

"Then your inappropriate comments and actions are also of no concern."

"Excuse me?" Adelaide realised she sounded indignant.

"You disobeyed direct orders." Chris pointed out.

"You were making jokes." Monro added dryly.

"You are going to give me gray hairs." Shay finished.

"And I also paid attention to Amelia when she ranted about first aid procedures and know how to treat smoke inhalation and burns of most degrees." Adelaide pointed out. None of them would know Amelia, but hey, that wasn't really important.

"And you are also a damn sight better than Church." Chris added, which startled a laugh out of the other two men. Adelaide sniffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I should definitely hope so, Master Gist."

"Tell us about yourself, Miss Devare." Monro changed the subject rather abruptly, his voice soft and eyes gentle and Adelaide was very, very proud that she had changed the course of history and saved him. "You speak as though you are British, but your skin suggests you are possibly from somewhere other than England."

Ah, yes. The dilemma of skin colour and origins and all that crap. Well, she supposed she could tell the truth.

"My parents were Italian, but I grew up in England. I don't know much Italian, which I suppose isn't much of a disadvantage." Her lips twitched, fond memories returning. "They used to argue in Italian - simple things - but I could barely understand a word they'd say."

"Were?" Shay asked, noticing the change in tense.

"Yes. They died when I was twenty."

"And you are…?"

"Twenty four." Adelaide answered Chris' question. "Four years ago. It feels much longer."

"Time goes by so very quickly."Shay murmured his agreement, eyes scanning the horizon. Adelaide could now see the land, the sign of buildings in the mist, trees and walls. Far away, but still visible.

"That's New York?" She had to ask, to make sure, because her New York consisted of skyscrapers and light pollution and this New York looked so much different. It felt...better.

"New York it is." Chris nodded. "Never seen it before?"

"Never." Adelaide leaned forward against the railing, trying to see it clearer through the heavy fog. "I've never been to America before." Ok, that was a half-lie - she did live in America, just not...this America.

"Well, soon you'll be setting foot on American soil." Monro said and Chris snorted.

"Aye, and meeting the most British man to have ever existed." He ignored Monro's look and Adelaide snorted, amused.

She wondered who he was talking about - Haytham or Charles.

XoooX

It appeared it was Charles Chris had been talking about, as he was the first person she met.

He looked different from the pictures she'd seen of him - he was clean shaven, having only a moustache, his hair brushed back from his face and tied into a neat ponytail. He wasn't a mess, he was well put together and - dare she admit it? - not too bad looking.

Not that Adelaide went for people who were at least one hundred years older than her and definitely dead.

Except, currently he was probably around her age at least, and most certainly not dead. This was seriously testing Adelaide's restraint. Fortunately, she had training in restraining herself.

"Colonel Monro." Charles sounded surprised. "We heard that Fort Frederick had been over run. We thought…"

"My current state is thanks to Master Cormac's stowaway." Monro said and Adelaide had to feel indignant at that comment. "But I believe you already know of her - Miss Adelaide Devare, meet Master Charles Lee. Charles, Adelaide."

"Pleasure." Adelaide offered a smile and her hand, expecting a handshake. Instead, Charles raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles in greeting and, wow, yes, gentlemanly people were common. That was common. Blushing would definitely be weird.

"The pleasure is all mine." Charles responded, dropping her hand. "If you don't mind me asking...how did she help you, sir?" He'd turned to Monro and had Adelaide just been blown off? Harsh.

"She got me out of a burning building." Monro explained, while following Charles to a house, just off the docks. "Then healed my burns. I owe her my life."

"You don't owe me anything." Adelaide piped up. "It was the right thing to do. That's all. Anyone would've done it."

"The people watching the building burn weren't doing anything." Chris pointed out, lips twitching and Adelaide really wanted to hit him.

"Shay ran in!"

"I have the proper training." Shay pointed out. "Also, Monro saved my life."

"I...just...ugh." Adelaide frowned. "I hate both of you so much." Chris laughed, pulling Adelaide close to his side, ignoring her pout.

"We know, lass." He said, grin way too self satisfied. She heard two snorts, probably the Colonel and Charles. She hated them, too.

It didn't take them long to reach the house just a way off from the port.

Ok, it was more a mansion than a house and Adelaide was slightly impressed. Apparently, this was the New York headquarters for the Templars.

This also didn't match up with what Adelaide had read - apparently the Templars from this time period were in more of a disarray, although that may be a few years later. After Connor had all but eviscerated them of the face of America. Or, well, a large chunk of it. She wondered how he managed.

"If you head up the stairs, turn right - the second door to your left should have clothes ready for you." Charles said once they'd stepped through the front door. Adelaide managed to nod, observing the room and the items within it. It was /huge/ - her apartment could probably fit at least four times into the entry room alone. "I shall fetch you after our meeting." And Adelaide was left alone, her three friends following Charles to a room off to the side. Adelaide took in a sharp breath, knowing that as soon as she walked up those stairs, there would be no turning back.

She headed up them, not a doubt in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Adelaide noticed was that the room was nicer than her entire apartment.

It had a four poster bed, a dresser, wardrobe - well furnished and classy and expensive.

She then noticed the clothes on the bed. Which, thank the Lord, did not consist of anything moderately skirt like and looked small enough to fit her.

She felt odd, shucking the clothes that she had worn on her mission that landed her here and changing into New ones that weren't dark - not ridiculously garish, no, but there wasn't a hood and it left Adelaide feeling exposed.

And no, the hat also there would not help with that at all.

At least there was a hairbrush, which she used as soon as she had dry, clean clothes on. It got caught in tangles, and her hair was frizzy, but God it felt good to have it resemble what her hair usually looked like in a morning after running a brush through it.

She observed herself in the floor length mirror in the room and frowned. She remembered why she hated her hair - it was a mass of frizzy curls if she didn't style it in anyway. Did they have straighteners back in the 1800s? For some reason, Adelaide doubted it.

She tugged on a curl thoughtfully. Could she hide it under the hat? She gave the thing a baleful glare. She didn't really want to wear it - didn't the men usually wear tricorn hats? She probably should have actually paid attention back in history.

Instead, she pulled it into a braid. Bits were poking out, it was more of a messy braid than anything but it looked slightly tamed. She tied it off with a ribbon she found on the dresser and hummed, satisfied.

She tugged on the coat that Shay had given her. It was dark, at least, and she felt protected when she wore it. It smelt of the sea, of salt and gunpowder and it shouldn't be as comforting as it was but goddammit, she wanted something slightly familiar. Adrian had smelt of gunpowder sometimes, and Blair used to take her surfing whenever they were near the coast.

She hesitated, before taking out the necklace Shay had given her back and put it on, hiding it under her shirt. The metal was cool against her skin, a little reminder of home.

She couldn't be sure how long she waited until Charles came and got her, knocking on the door first. Door knocking was a rather new experience, now that Adelaide thought of it - Blair just barged her way into anywhere like she owned the place, and Benji normally never knew where he was, normally tapping away on a tablet, altering blueprints and such.

Adrian knocked. But Adrian barely visited her in her room, anyway.

"Come in." She said and Charles opened the door, peering in. Adelaide twirled for him. "How do I look?"

"Not at all lady like." He said in response and Adelaide laughed.

"Brilliant." He looked stunned, and Adelaide applauded herself mentally. She had shocked a historical figure - Adrian would be disappointed in her. "I mean, if I am meeting the Grandmaster, I don't want him to think of me as someone who needs protecting. Wearing a dress and such would give him the impression that I am delicate and probably not worth his time."

"He does know you ran into a burning building to save one of our more senior members."

"Wouldn't that give him more of a reason to want to protect me?"

"...I suppose you have a point." Charles admitted and Adelaide managed to not crow her triumph. He offered her his arm. "I'll take you down, then?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Adelaide tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow easily. "Lead the way, Mr Lee."

XoxoX

The room she was taken to looked like a dining room, and was full of people who all turned to look at her as soon as she entered.

Her eyes caught Gist's and he offered her an encouraging smile. Shay and Monro were with him and the older man of the pair managed a kind look, Shay biting his lip. Adelaide was reminded that he had just been made a Templar, and wondered if he, too, felt as overwhelmed as she currently did.

She could hazard a guess at the other men in the room - the man with kind eyes and powdered hair she figured was John Pitcairn, the man next to him, with dark brown and a sour look Benjamin Church. The skinnier, younger member who looked slightly red eyed and looked way too interested must be Thomas Hickey, and the man in the blanket and moccasins was most likely William Johnson. That left Jack Weeks, a dark skinned man who didn't look too terrifying, who was a complete contrast to the final man.

The pictures Adelaide had seen of him did not do the son of Edward Kenway any justice. He was ridiculously attractive, dark hair pulled away from his face and tied back with a red ribbon. He looked cool, calm and in command, eyes that looked like the colour of an oncoming storm watching her almost curiously.

Adelaide hadn't noticed she was shaking until Charles moved his arm away and, not before brushing the small of her back in a slightly comforting gesture, made his way to stand by William Johnson. She tilted her head up slightly, partially to hide her trembling and partially to meet Haytham Kenway's eyes.

"Miss Devare, I presume." He said and his voice, God. Ok, so developing a minor crush on not one, but two, historical figures was bad.

They were just generally attractive - did that mean a crush or not?

"Yes. Haytham Kenway?" Adelaide guessed and Haytham raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Mister Church has found no criticism for your treatment of Colonel Monro's wounds, and you have been voucher for by him and Master Cormac and Gist." Haytham adjusted his stance, leaning forward slightly. "Why did you help him? What do you want in return?"

Adelaide started at the unexpected questions. Shouldn't she be dead now, if not for the accounts of three men, one who should be dead and the other who was new to the order? He was asking for...for things that she wanted, despite how little he knew of her...why?

Because Haytham Kenway was a man who had seen so little kindness in his life. Whose only friends were those who knew about the Templars, or were them, or were dead. He would expect to give something back - It was the way of the world, wasn't it? Not to mention her Assassin roots.

"I did it because it was the right thing to do." Adelaide finally answered. "Isn't that why most people should do good deeds?"

"Maybe. But many people expect some sort of reward." Haytham countered. Adelaide shook her head.

"I only ask that I be allowed to stay here. So that I am certain of a place to sleep. I doubt the Assassins will be pleased with me saving a Templar." Haytham hummed his agreement.

"You do not ask for much." Haytham's eyes narrowed, almost suspiciously. Adelaide resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I ask to live. Is that enough? Honestly, it's like you want me to ask for something ridiculous." She heard a groan from Charles and a snort from Thomas. Haytham frowned.

"I do not wish to be in debt to you."

"And you won't be, Master Kenway. I saved someone's life because it was right. I don't need some massive reward. I just...I want to belong. I don't belong with the Assassins and I know if I were to try and forget and live out there I would probably go mad. Shay and Christopher and Monro have showed me kindness without even knowing me so, maybe, I belong here." Adelaide sucked in a breath, not looking directly at anyone. She could hear her voice shaking. "I joined the Assassins after my parents died. A friend told me I should, but I questioned things. They didn't like that, so they sent me on some crazy mission in the hopes that they would lose me. They have done - just not in the way they expected." She shoved her hands in the coat pockets. "I want to help you - if you'll have me."

"We'll have to discuss it." Haytham said, and his voice sounded...strange. Almost like he was holding back.

"Can I at least continue treating Colonel Monro? I do not doubt Mister Church's expertise, but I would like to see it through."

"Of course." Haytham gave her a strange look. "You are dismissed. Shay, you may leave too." Shay looked ready to protest, but Gist placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head slightly. Shay frowned, but moved over to Adelaide, offering his arm. She took it and they left, the door slamming shut behind them.

XoOoX

The writers block was strong with this one.  
You may or may not have noticed that I have posted another Assassin's Creed fic. Check it out please - it's Syndicate based so if you haven't played the game yet maybe wait for a while.  
Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz x


End file.
